The Chipette Switchette
by FreedomHeroesChronicles
Summary: Simon works on a machine that can switch different food flavors with other foods. The Chipettes somehow get their hands on it when Simon leaves the basement, and they all find out that food flavors aren't the only thing that are switched by this machine.
1. Simon works on the Flavor Switcher

The Chipette Switchette

An Alvin and the Chipmunks Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Simon works on the Flavor Switcher

Simon Seville was doing the usual in the basement, inventing gadgets. But today, he was doing the exact opposite. He was digging through some spare parts in his "SPARE PARTS" box. Alvin, playing with his paddleball, came downstairs having nothing productive to do.

"Whatca doing, Si?" He asked.

The ball on his paddle was about to whack Simon on the head, but he had dodged it.

"Alvin! Watch where you're paddling that ball. I'm in the middle of finding some parts for a very complex machine." Simon said.

"Oh, really. And what is this 'complex machine' you're building this time?" Alvin asked.

"I'm creating a machine that can switch different food favoring molecules into another food." Simon replied.

"And that's English for…?" Alvin asked.

"This machine can switch favors with any kind of food. Like what if pizza tasted like apples?" Simon asked.

"I'd try not to gag." Alvin said. Just then, Theodore also came down, ironically with a slice of pizza in one hand, and an apple in the other.

"Hi, guys!" He said. Simon gave Theodore a devilish smirk.

"W-why are you looking at me like that, Simon?" Theodore asked.

"Say, little brother, you wouldn't be happening to be using those foods you're holding right?" He asked.

"Well of course! I never go anywhere on an empty stomach!" Theodore replied.

"Can I use them for my science project, little brother?" Simon asked. Theodore thought about it. He didn't like to be selfish.

"Well, since you asked nicely, Simon." Theodore said, gladly handing the apple and pizza to Simon.

"Thanks, Theodore." He said.

Simon was working extremely hard on the project. After he was done designing it, he decided to name it.

"I could call it 'The Flavor Switcher!' No, that sounds too mediocre. But, might as well give it a go." He said.

"Alright, Theodore! I want you to place the apple and pizza on both the two individual slots!" Simon hollered at Theodore. He had placed the foods on both slots of the machine.

"Ready!" Theodore shouted.

"Alright, it's flavor switching time!" Simon said. He pulled the trigger and quickly placed on his science safety goggles, as did Theodore. A bright light emerged from the machine. Simon was ecstatic, but his happiness quickly went away when the machine's light was slowly fading away.

"No, no! This is impossible! I specifically placed the right pieces together! Quick, Theodore, taste the apple!" Simon yelled. Theodore took off his goggles, and quickly ran towards to machine slots, and took the apple. He took a bite out of the apple, and he gave Simon a blank look on his face.

"Sorry, Si. The apple doesn't taste like pizza." He said. Simon sagged himself in despair. He had hope for the machine to work.

"I worked hard on that machine, provided the necessary requirements for the machine," Simon said to Theodore, "and now it's got a malfunction error."

Theodore felt sorry for his older brother.

"It's alright Simon. At least you tried." He said, trying to cheer Simon up.

"Aw, thanks for volunteering Theodore." Simon said, complementing Theodore. The two brothers went back upstairs in the kitchen.

Dave Seville was sitting at the kitchen table, pitching ideas for a new song for the Chipmunks. Just when an idea was about to pop up in his head, the doorbell rang. Dave walked towards the front door, and when he opened the door, he was surprised to see the Chipettes standing in front of the door. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all had bored expressions on their faces.

"So…much…boredom!" Brittany moaned.

"Need…enlightenments." Jeanette added, also moaning. The Chipettes all walked in the house sluggishly. Dave was concerned about the girls' sudden loss of interest in fun.

Brittany was laying down on the living room couch. Alvin was busy playing Super Alien Racers on his portable GameMan.

"Alvin, why are you playing that stupid game?" Brittany asked him, curiously having nothing to do.

"Cause I can, Brittany. And the game isn't stupid; IHG (I Heart Gaming) network gave it a two out of five!" Alvin proclaimed to Brittany. Simon walked in and overheard what Alvin had said.

"Alvin, you do realize a two out of five is a bad score, right?" He asked.

"Well, not in my book it isn't!" Alvin said to Simon. He and Brittany both facepalmed.

"Alright, I'm going outside now for some fresh air, now Brittany, whatever you do, don't go into the basement." Simon told her.

"Why not?" Brittany asked, refusing to have "no" for an answer.

"Because, I'm working on an experiment in the basement, and I don't want anyone touching it." Simon said.

"Whatever." Brittany said, whipping her ponytail. Simon walked outside. Jeanette and Eleanor were also sitting in the living room. Jeanette spotted Simon walking out the house, and she continued what she did best, reading a book.

"Alvin, can we go in the basement?" Brittany asked, grinning. She knew Simon told her not to, but she couldn't resist. Alvin didn't pay attention to Brittany, for he was busy playing his game.

"Yeah, sure whatever. I've just gotta win 1st place!" He said. "Okay, let's get to business! To the basement!" Brittany was about to walk to the basement, but Eleanor quickly stopped her.

"Oh, no! You heard what Simon said, he doesn't want anyone in his working space!" She said, trying to convince her older sister. Seeing as how Brittany's ego was just about the size of Russia, she didn't listen to Eleanor.

"Aw, come on, sis. You don't know what the machine could pull up!" She said.

"I don't know, Britt, Simon did sound serious when he said not to touch his machine." Jeanette added to Eleanor's statement.

"You worry too much, Jeanette. Besides, he might even wanna use some of _**your **_help, you don't know, little sister dear." She said. Jeanette hated being called that by Brittany.

The Chipettes all went into the basement. Brittany saw the machine covered under a cloth with a little slip of paper attached to it saying, "IN DEVELOPMENT, DO NOT TOUCH." She took off the cloth, Eleanor and Jeanette exchanging worried looks and Brittany looking at the name of the machine.

_The Flavor Switcher? Really, Simon, you couldn't come up with a better name? _She thought to herself.

"Well, it does look really complex." Jeanette said, admiring Simon's machine.

"Okay, let's see what this thing can do." Brittany said. She was about to push the switching button, but Eleanor had a bad feeling about disobeying Simon's orders, and quickly tried to pull Brittany away.

"No, Brittany! Wait!" She said, struggling to pull her away.

"Ugh! Let go of my arm, Eleanor!" Brittany yelled. Eleanor couldn't hold on much longer so she slipped and released Brittany, her pushing the switch button.

"Uh-oh. This isn't good." She said, as the machine was getting reading to switch. A bright light from the machine flashed on the Chipettes, zapping them all. The machine then exploded. It worked, and Simon didn't even know it.

"Ugh. What happened?" Brittany moaned, blinking her eyes. She looked down and noticed she was wearing a purple mini-skirt.

"Wait a minute." Brittany said to herself. She ran to the mirror of the basement and realized…

"OH MY GOSH! I'm in Jeanette's body!" She screamed.


	2. The Switched-ettes!

Chapter 2: The Switched-ettes!

Brittany was in absolute shock, she was switched in Jeanette's body!

"This can't be happening! I must be dreaming, I gotta pinch myself!" She said, pinching herself.

"I'M NOT DREAMING!" Brittany began crying. "I don't wanna be a nerd!" Jeanette got up from the basement floor.

"Hey! I'm not a nerd! And stop yell-. Oh, no. Brittany in my body!" She yelled.

"Wait a sec. If Brittany's in my body, then…" Jeanette looked down and realized she was shorter and wearing green.

"I'm in Eleanor's body! This day just can't get any worse!" She groaned.

"Hey, are you calling me fat, Jeanette?" Eleanor said.

"No, I'd never, Ellie." She told her.

"Ok, this confusing. Brittany's in Jeanette's body, Jeanette's in my body, so that means…" It all came to Eleanor.

"I'm in Brittany's body." She sighed;

_At least the bright side about this is that I won't get poked fun at about my weight, then again, who am I to be ashamed of for my outlook?_ Eleanor thought, trying to think positive.

"Ok. So if we're all in different bodies, how'll we cope with the Chipmunks?" Brittany asked.

"That's a good question," Jeanette said, "We'll have to act as we would usually so Alvin, Simon and Theodore wouldn't notice."

Jeanette felt awful. She knew Simon didn't like trickery, and now that Brittany's got her body, and knew that both Alvin and Brittany were masterminds of trickery, that's going to be a problem.

"Ok, let's go and try to bend in." Eleanor said uncomfortably. Brittany quickly replaced the cloth on the machine. The Chipettes all went back upstairs. Alvin and Theodore noticed them, with nervous smiles, and the sisters all went home.

"That's strange, Alvin. What happened?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't think they went downstairs, do you?"

"Yeah, well Brittany did, but then again, what would she be doing with the Flavor Switcher?" Alvin asked.

"Maybe Jeanette was willing to help Simon with the machine." Theodore said.

"Yeah, maybe." Alvin said.

Simon got back inside and saw his brothers sitting on the living couch.

"Hello guys!" He said. Simon was confused as to where the Chipettes have gone.

"Where are the Chipettes? They were here a minute ago, weren't they?" He asked.

"Yeah, but they all left for some reason. Very strange." Alvin said.

"Well then, I'm going down to the basement to add some modifications to the Flavor Switcher." Simon said.

Alvin knew Brittany and her sisters already went downstairs, so he quickly blocked Simon.

"Alvin! What are you doing? Move out of my way!" He said.

"Aw, Simon. Do ya have to go now? Your machine obviously failed the first time so just give it a rest, will you?" Alvin told Simon.

"Well you do have a point; maybe I should draw out some plans for the machine. Thanks Alvin!" He said, running upstairs. Alvin and Theodore sighed in relief.

The next day, The Chipettes, having their bodies being switched, had a difficult time getting ready for school. Brittany wasn't a big fan of Jeanette's clothes, but considering being switched she had to anyways.

"Jeanette, why are your clothes so baggy and bland? You seriously need a fashion upgrade." She told Jeanette. She just sighed roughly.

"Don't mind her, Jeanette." Eleanor said, trying to cheer Jeanette up. "Thanks, Ellie." She told her.

"Ugh! I can't see! Where's glasses when you need them?!" Brittany yelled.

"My glasses are on my bed, Brittany. Just be careful though, they can be fragile." Jeanette said to Brittany.

Brittany was trying to reach Jeanette's glasses. She managed to find them, and put them on. Brittany was amazed by Jeanette's glasses.

"Wow, Jeanette! Who'd a thought? Everything is so…so HD!" Brittany said, ecstatically.

"That's the point of glasses, Brittany." Jeanette sighed.

"Eh, I don't like 'em." Brittany took off Jeanette's glasses.

"As cool as your glasses are, I don't need them. They me look stupid."

"Wait! Brittany! Without my glasses, you can't…"

Brittany was trying to walk to the front door, but she bumped into the closet door.

"…see." Jeanette sighed.

"What a long day this is gonna be." Eleanor sighed.


	3. Chipmunk School Blues!

Chapter 3: Chipmunk School Blues

In Thomas Edison Elementary School, Classroom 13B is going to have a quiz on History. There's nothing wrong with that, but there was one problem though…Jeanette is a super expert when it comes to History, and since the Chipettes switched bodies, Brittany sucked at History. So after the testing period was finished and the bell for lunch rang, seeing as how Miss Stone admired Jeanette's intelligence, having "Jeanette" get a D- on her quiz confused her.

"Jeanette, I thought you were better than this." Miss Stone told Brittany. Still trying to get used to the switch, Brittany replied to Miss Stone's statement, imitating Jeanette as best as she could.

"Miss Stone, I apologize. I should've studied more." Jeanette was amazed at Brittany's talent of imitating certain people.

_Who would have thought my sister was an actress? _She thought.

Miss Stone proceeded to pass back the History quizzes. She gave Jeanette, who was still in Eleanor's body. As usually smart as Jeanette was, it was a surprise to Miss Stone she got a Triple A+ on her quiz.

"Wow, Eleanor! I'm impressed, you've really studied well!" She exclaimed.

Alvin was also surprised at "Eleanor's" quiz performance, as was Theodore was mostly.

"That's odd. Usually gets B's or something. Strange…"

"Yeah. Ellie and I always get the same grades." Theodore added. Alvin and Theodore suspiciously glared at "Eleanor", Jeanette inside getting nervous.

"Well, must be one of those 'lucky days'." Alvin said.

"Yeah, you're right." Theodore said smiling.

Jeanette sighed in relief.

_I'm getting tired of this! But let's see how long it'll last. _She thought.

Simon walked up to Jeanette.

"Congratulations, Eleanor. Splendid job on that quiz!" He said, patting Jeanette on the back gently, her blushing a bit.

"Uh, thanks Simon!" She said, sound as Eleanor-ish as possible.

Lunchtime wasn't a big plus for the Chipettes, as well as class. Eleanor was sitting with her sisters and the Chipmunks at their usual table. Alvin sat next to Eleanor, who was in Brittany's body.

"Brittany, why aren't you doing the usual?" He asked.

Eleanor was confused.

_What does he mean by "the usual?" Oh! Brag! Alright! _She thought.

But Eleanor depicting her older sister's personality for her was easy, but the voice was the difficult part.

"Uh, I should've gotten a higher test score. Everyone knows I'm the smartest!" Eleanor bragged in Brittany's voice.

She gulped, and gagged a little.

_Man, Britt can be egotistical sometimes! Her personality bothers me! _She thought.

Simon glared at Eleanor. "Typical Brittany." He sighed. _Heh! Yeah, right._ Brittany thought.

She wanted to pound Simon's face in, but she saved it because she was still in Jeanette's body.

After school, The Chipettes were all trying to walk home, but Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, caught up with them.

"Wait! We want to invite you gals to our house, if that's alright with you?" Alvin asked the Chipettes.

"Um, well…" Jeanette said. Brittany quickly covered her mouth.

"Why we'd be glad to!" She said without thinking.

_Oh, crud. I seriously need to think before I speak. _She thought.

"That's great. C'mon, follow us!" Theodore said gleefully. The Chipmunks all ran past the Chipettes to their house.

"Thanks a lot, Brittany! You couldn't just shut up?!" Eleanor yelled.

"Hey! Hey! No need to yell at me! I was just distracting them." Brittany said.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO YELL AT YOU!" Eleanor snapped at Brittany. She quickly calmed down, realizing that in a way, she was snapping out at Jeanette.

"Well, I guess now that we're heading to the Seville house, we've to be extra careful, and not give Simon any hints." Jeanette said, sighing.


	4. Coping with the Chipmunks

Chapter 4: Coping with the Chipmunks

The Chipettes eventually made it to the Seville house. Brittany, usually, was the first to ring the front doorbell, but Jeanette rang it this time. Simon opened the front door, making Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor a little nervous inside.

"Hello, everyone! Glad you could make it!" Simon said, gleefully.

"Y-yeah. I'm just as excited as you are, Simon." Brittany said, again trying her best to imitate Jeanette.

"So Jeanette, would you like to join me to my lab?" He asked. Brittany was even more nervous, considering the body she was switched in.

"Uh…um…" Brittany's palms were sweating rapidly.

"Is something wrong, Jeanette?" Simon asked again. Brittany was trying to reply to Simon's question, her palms still sweating in nervously.

Brittany got nervously red-faced. "NO! Everything's fine! I'd gladly join you for your experimental project, Simon!" She yelled. Jeanette and Eleanor were surprised, as was Simon. _Strange, usually Jeanette thinks before she speaks. _He thought.

The Chipettes got inside, Brittany joining Simon in his lab, and Eleanor came up with a plan.

"Alright, so here's the plan. We all hang out with the Chipmunks without letting them know something fishy's arising, okay." She whispered to Jeanette.

"Okay, so I'm with Theodore, and you're with Alvin?" Jeanette asked quietly.

"Yep, that's just about the size of it."

"Alright, let the plan commence!" Jeanette said excitedly.

Eleanor walked upstairs to the Chipmunks bedroom and knocked on the door. Alvin had answered.

"Brittany, what are you doing here? I'm trying to do something productive!" He said. Eleanor took a peek at his room. His Gamebox was on and he had paused his video game, "Super Alien Cousins."

"That's not very productive, Alvin." She told him in her best impression of Brittany.

"Then, what is? Putting on a bucket-load of make-up?" Alvin asked.

What he said didn't really have an effect on Eleanor, considering she **barely **puts on make-up. So she pretended to get hurt by Alvin's words.

"Alvin, how rude of you! I thought we were **friends**!" Eleanor cried, smiling a little inside.

"Oh, my! I'm sorry, Brittany! Can I make it up to ya? Wanna play Super Alien Cousins with me?" He asked.

"Sure!" Eleanor said. She happily walked in the bedroom. _That's odd. Since when was Brittany a gamer gal? _Alvin thought.

Theodore walked to the kitchen with Jeanette. "So, Eleanor, what'd you like to eat?" He asked. Jeanette paused. She knew her little sister shared Theodore's traits, but she wasn't really hungry.

"Um, I'd just like a granola bar, please?" She asked.

"Aw, but I made us hotdogs." Theodore said, sadly. Jeanette flinched. She wasn't a big fan of hotdogs, in fact she **HATED **hotdogs. The thoughts of different meats squished together in the shape of a wiener made Jeanette want to vomit. But she tried to keep her chunks intact since she was in Eleanor's body, and hated hurting people's feelings.

"Uh, well, I'm not sure Theodore…" Jeanette said, imitating Eleanor.

"Aw, c'mon, you know you'll like it!" Theodore suggested. _No. I wouldn't like it. (Sigh) Might as well. I hope I don't vomit! _ She said in her mind.

"Well, okay." Jeanette said. She slowly grabbed the hotdog. _Eww! Just holding it the hotdog…it's so slimy! _She thought. Jeanette hesitatingly placed the hotdog in her mouth and began chewing it slowly. She then swallowed it, and gave Theodore a thumbs up sign, indicating to him that she "liked" the hotdog.

"See, I knew you'd like it, Eleanor!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it Theodore, the greatest hotdog I've ever tasted." Jeanette said. After he left the room, Jeanette's cheeks puffed up from chunks. She quickly ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom upstairs. She bent down and began vomiting. _That was SO gross! I'm never eating hotdog wieners ever again! _ She thought. She then proceeded to continue her vomiting. Theodore had heard the vomiting, and was surprised.

"That's strange. Eleanor loves hotdogs…maybe it must have been a bad wiener or something else…" He said to himself.

Simon was inside his laboratory as was who he thought was Jeanette. He caught Brittany "reading" one of her books, _Sapphire Flowers_, the same book Jeanette had been reading last month.

"Jeanette, you've already read that book last month! Why're you reading it for a second time?" Simon asked. Brittany was shocked.

"Oh! I'm…uh, reading this again because…well, I r-really like this book." She replied. Simon had tried to comprehend what Brittany said.

_Well, if she likes the book, why should I question her? _He thought. "Okay. If you like it Jeanette, I don't blame you." He said to "Jeanette."

Simon was playing around with experimental chemicals, and mixing and labeling different test tubes.

"Jeanette, could you pass those other chemicals, please? But be careful with some of them. They can be harmful." Simon told Brittany.

"And ruin my hair with those, no way!" Brittany said, quickly covering her mouth.

Simon was confused. _What?! Jeanette loves doing experiments, with me, what's going on? _He thought. Simon felt something fishy go on.

"Jeanette, you've been acting strange lately. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Well, the truth is, Simon…" Brittany was frozen still. Her eyes began to well up in tears. "(Sniff) I'M NOT JEANETTE!"

Brittany began sobbing. Simon didn't know what was going on. The Chipettes' little switching game was about to come to a complete end. And the truth about Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor's switch was about to be revealed.


	5. An Author's Note

**An Author's Note**

**To the readers of my fanfiction, "The Chipette Switchette," I apologize about the story being unavailable. The reason to that is because I had to re-edit the ENTIRE story (expect Chapter 4 & 5). So that meant deleting documents and re-posting the same edited documents. So like I said, the story has been re-edited and fixed. Thanks for reading.**

**~FreedomHeroesChronicles**

**2012**


	6. The Realization

Chapter 5: The Realization

Brittany was sobbing her eyes out. Simon tried to comfort "Jeanette."

"What do you mean, you're not Jeanette?" He asked, confused.

Brittany was too busy crying her eyes to pay attention to what Simon was trying to ask her. She had stopped to explain to Simon, as she had dried her tears.

"Simon," She sniffed, "Remember when you said for us not to touch your machine, well…" Brittany felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"I TOUCHED IT!" She cried, again. Simon was enraged, but at the same time, he felt bad for Brittany.

"But, why didn't you tell me?!" He yelled. Brittany never felt so ashamed in her life.

"I tried hiding it because, well I couldn't take it! I mean, usually your experiments bore me to death," She said, sniffing hard, and drying her tears. Simon frowns at her statement. Seeing "Jeanette" saying these words.

"But this one just sounded so mysterious! You know I hate secrets, Simon!" Brittany continued.

"So the machine did work after all…" He said to himself.

"Yes it did, Simon." Brittany said.

_Strange. I made the machine just right. Not only can it switch flavors, but it can switch bodies? _Simon thought.

"So, can you, like, fix it?" Brittany said snobbishly.

"Well, I'll see if I can fix it." Simon said, unsure of what will happen next.

Simon and Brittany went downstairs to the basement, where she had unveiled the covered machine, and showed Simon the broken Flavor Switcher.

"It's not a big deal, right? You can get it fixed, right?!" Brittany asked, chewing her nails in nervousness.

"Well, I'm not sure. It might take a few milliseconds. Find Jeanette and Eleanor for me, okay?" Simon told her.

"Okay!" Brittany exclaimed.

She ran out of the basement, and quickly called for Eleanor first.

"Eleanor! We've gotta go back to the basement!" She hollered.

"No! I'm not gonna risk getting in trouble again!" She said, beating Alvin at the game.

"IT'S OKAY BY ME, ELEANOR!" Simon shouted.

"Okay, Simon!" She shouted back.

"Alvin, pause the game okay?"

"Uh…okay?"

Eleanor went downstairs and found Brittany at the living room.

"Okay, so where's Jeanette?" She asked.

Jeanette came out of the bathroom, finished puking from that hotdog.

"Ugh, I'm never eating another hotdog again!" She groaned.

She walked sluggishly downstairs, to where her sisters were at.

"Jeanette, what happened to you?" Eleanor asked her.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" She sighed.

The Chipettes, along with Alvin and Theodore, went downstairs into the basement, where the Flavor Switcher was.

"Okay, girls, I've modified the Flavor Switcher to switch your bodies back. Ok, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor stand on these circular blue pads." Simon instructed them.

They all stood on all of the pads, crossing their fingers in hopes the machine would work.

"Okay, Alvin, Theodore, put these goggles on!" Simon hollered.

He tossed the two pairs of goggles to his brothers, turning on the machine. Alvin and Theodore put on their goggles. The light had emerged, and zapped the Chipettes again, and luckily, the machine didn't explode, and the light successfully died down. Brittany opened her crystal blue eyes.

"Please tell me I'm back in my own body! Please tell me I'm back in my own body!" She kept repeating to herself.

She looked down and realized she was wearing her pink dress again. Brittany was ecstatic. Eleanor & Jeanette were also back in their bodies. The Chipettes were no longer the "Switch-ettes!" The three sisters all hugged each other, tears of joy streaming down their faces. Everything was back to normal again.

"It's so great to be back in our own bodies, again!" Jeanette exclaimed.

She ran and hugged Simon, as did Eleanor and Brittany.

"We're SO sorry we disobeyed you, Simon," Brittany apologized, "Can you ever forgive us?" She asked.

Simon thought about the Chipettes' apology, he didn't like holding grudges.

"Well, yes. I forgive you gals." He told them.

"Oh, thank you, Simon!" Jeanette said, hugging Simon. He blushes as his crush is hugging him.

THE END


End file.
